Una noche en mi casa
by Beckett78
Summary: One shot, inspirado en el capítulo final de la cuarta temporada, nos dieron un final estupendo pero he querido dar margen a mi imaginación y dar un toque distinto…espero que os guste


Espero que os guste este OneShot inspirado sobre el final de la cuarta temporada, el capitulo de Always.

* * *

Hace dos día, antes de ir al escenario del crimen Kate había aceptado la invitación de Rick de ver unas películas en su casa, ya que Castle iba a estar solo porqué su hija se iría de fiesta después de su graduación y su madre se iba a Los Hamptons.

Después de los duros días que Kate había tenido ya que el caso estaba relacionado con el de su madre, Castle la llamó para ver si el plan de ver películas en su casa seguía en pie

-Hola Castle – dijo ella

-Oye te llamaba por saber si vas a venir…

-Claro que voy Castle ¿Si quieres? –dijo ella

-Claro que quiero pero con los día que has pasado…

-No, no Castle estoy bien y necesito distraerme un rato

-Vale pues te espero- dijo él nervioso

-Perfecto y Castle ves haciendo las palomitas que yo voy a comprar las cervezas

-Ya se están haciendo – dijo él

-Ya veo que estas atento – dijo ella bromeando y saliendo de casa

Colgaron y Kate se fue al supermercado a buscar las cervezas para esta noche. Mientras iba hacia casa de Castle después de llamarlo para avisarle de que ya iba para allí, se iba poniendo cada vez más y más nerviosa pensado de que iba a pasar una noche con él en su casa, solos… cuando estuvo por fin en el ascensor ya subiendo sentía mariposas en la barriga al igual que Castle que también estaba nervioso por pasar la noche con ella.

Kate cuando se decidió pico a la puerta y al cabo de segundo Castle la abrió, iba con unos pantalones negros y con los zapatos, sin camiseta, Kate se le quedo mirando y cuando pudo reaccionar dijo:

-Hola Castle

-Kate, me estaba poniendo el pijama cuando has picado

-Bueno ves y póntelo yo mientras voy a poner las cervezas en el congelador y así se enfriaran más rápido.

-De acuerdo – dijo el dirigiéndose para la habitación- Oye! – Dijo y Kate se giró - ¿Quieres un pijama o una camiseta y así te pones cómoda o te has traído tu pijama?

-No, no he traído nada, mi idea era que después de la película me fuera para casa – dijo ella algo tímida

-Pero… ¡¿Cómo pensabas eso?! – dijo él

-No se – contestó ella

-Me pongo el pijama y cuando acabe te traigo algo – dijo él y se fue para la habitación

Kate puso las cervezas en el congelador y las palomitas en un bol y las llevo al despacho de Castle donde había dos sillones, uno al lado del otro, de repente salió Castle con un pantalón largo de chándal y una camiseta básica blanca de manga corta.

-Hey – dijo él

-Hola, ya lo he preparado todo- dijo ella mirándolo

-Ven, te he dejado un pijama encima de mi cama, pruébatelo sino coge algo del armario

-Vale gracias – dijo Beckett con una sonrisa

Entro en la habitación de Castle y se quitó la ropa quedándose en bragas y en sujetador, se puso los pantalones y se le cayeron al momento, le iban demasiado grandes, se puso la camisa, le iba larga aunque se le veía un poco las bragas por detrás y el culo, pero le daba igual, salió de la habitación y cuando Castle la vio se la quedó mirando de arriba abajo, esas piernas largas que a él le volvían loco y nunca las había visto desnudas.

-El pantalón me iba enorme – dijo ella sonriendo

-Tranquila estas guapa sin ellos – dijo él sonriendo también

-Voy a sacar las cervezas –dijo ella dirigiéndose para la concina

Mientras iba Castle la iba mirando y no podía parar de mirar el culo de Kate, cuando pudo dejar de mirar se dirigido para la televisión y puso el cd pero no podía, no lo leía

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella con las cervezas en la mano

-No se lee el disco –dijo intentándolo otra vez

Probaron con la segunda opción pero tampoco iba y solo quedaba una película de miedo "The ring"

-Pues solo hay esta película que vaya- dijo él

-Pues esta misma – dijo ella riendo

Comenzaron a ver la película e iban comienzo palomitas, Kate cada vez las comía con más ansia, estaba pasando mucho miedo

-Tranquila Kate – dijo él mirándola y riendo

Sonrieron los dos y una vez cuando fueron a coger palomitas, se rozaron las manos y se miraron, Castle le cogió la mano a Kate y ella sonrió, siguieron mirando la película aun con las manos cogidas y Kate en un momento se asustó y apretó la mano de Castle

-Si tienes miedo puedes venir a mi sillón – dijo él

Si más pensarlo se levantó y se puso encima de Castle, rodeo su cuello con su brazo y se acurruco en su cuello, Castle aún atónito a lo que había pasado le paso la mano por la cintura de ella y le cogió las piernas y las puso encima de las suyas y apoyo su cabeza a la de ella, cuando acabo de moverse, se miraron quedándose a centímetros del uno al otro y mirándose a los ojos, Castle la beso y ella cuando acabo sonrió

-Perdón Ka…

Su frase fue interrumpida por los labios de Kate que se posicionaron encima de los suyos, el beso iba cobrando intensidad, cada vez más pasional, sus lenguas en contacto y ella comenzó a ponerse encima de sus piernas ahorcadillas y él le comenzó acariciar la espalda y el pelo, pararon y se miraron, con una mirada fue suficiente

-Estoy segura de hacerlo – dijo Kate

Volvieron a besarse aún con más pasión y Castle la levanto un poco cuando puso sus manos en el culo de Kate, esta iba notando como cada vez más Castle se ponía duro y más duro, se levantaron, por el camino Kate le quito la camisa a Castle y los pantalones al mismo tiempo cuando él le quitaba la camisa, ambos con ropa interior se tumbaron en la cama besándose, tocándose, Kate en un giro se puso encima de Castle y se quitó el sujetado, Castle la giro y se quedó encima de ella, bajo las manos hasta sus pechos y los masajeo mientras Beckett se perdía en el cuello de Castle dando besos bajo más y Castle le quito las bragas y Kate se quedó completamente desnuda ante él, este se levantó y se quitó lo calzoncillos, se tumbó otra vez encima de ella y bajo su mano hasta su sexo, haciendo que Kate cerrara los ojos de placer, masajeo su clítoris y de repente metió un dedo

-Rick – suspiro Kate

-Tranquila déjame a mí – dijo él

Subió y bajo con su dedo mientras Kate le cogió la largura de Castle e hizo el mismo movimiento, subiendo, bajando, Castle metió el otro dedo haciendo que Kate levantara su cintura pidiendo más, necesitaba más, la estaba volviendo loca

-Rick –dijo ella mirándolo y diciéndole que ya no podía más lo necesitaba dentó de ella

Esta abrió la piernas para que Castle se acomodara en ellas, se amoldaron y rápido, de un solo movimiento se introdujo en ella, no se movió y se besaron, él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, sacando y metiendo cada vez más rápido, los dos iban llegando al clímax, se miraron y se cogieron la mano entrelazando sus dedos y explotaron a la vez, Castle se desplomo encima de ella y se apartó al momento, cuando recuperaron el aire se miraron y ambos sonrieron

-No ha estado nada mal – dijo él

-Ha sido perfecto – aclaro ella

Se abrazaron y se besaron

-Una ducha no me iría mal ¿no? – dijo ella

-No, refréscate y vuelve – dijo él

-¿Le apetece ducharte conmigo escrito?- dijo ella burlona

-Mmm… no rechazaría una oferta tan buena como esa detective – dijo también en tono burlón

Se ducharon y volvieron hacer el amor, salieron y se supieron la ropa de antes y se sentaron en el sofá

-Castle… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro – dijo él mirándola

-¿Esto para ti que ha sido? – dijo ella nerviosa

Castle se quedó quieto, no sabía que responderle

-Kate, para mí no ha sido unos simples polvos y ya está, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo contigo porque te quiero – dijo él nervioso

Kate al oír esas dos palabras que ya las había oído cuando la habían disparado sonrió y le dio un beso

-¿Y para ti? – dijo él

-Mi forma de decirte que también te quiero – dijo ella sonriendo

-Pues me gusta como lo dices pero no sé si me gusta más cuando lo pronuncias o la manera que me lo demuestras… - dijo él con una car de pillo

-Si quieres… te lo podría demostrar otra vez – dijo ella mirándole y susurrando

-Me parece genial

Y se fueron para la cama….

* * *

Bueno y aquí ha acabo espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima historia, besos y gracias por leer.


End file.
